It's Not Over
by lininhaaa
Summary: Sakura tornou-se uma das melhores médicas de Konoha. Tinha amigos leais e Sasuke ao seu lado. Depois daquela noite, ele desaparece durante uma missão, deixando Sakura cheia de dúvidas e com uma grande responsabilidade, que mudará sua vida para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_- Eu te amo! – dizia ela com a cabeça no peito dele._

_- Eu também!_

_- Você promete que nunca vai me abandonar de novo?_

_- Prometo, Sakura! – dizia o moreno enquanto acariciava os cabelos da rosada._

_E assim os dois adormeceram abraçados. Sakura estava feliz... Havia se entregado a pessoa que sempre amou e ele havia prometido nunca mais abandoná-la._

_Os primeiros raios sol, invadiram o quarto onde os dois estavam. Sakura abriu lentamente seus olhos, quando o viu colocando seu uniforme da AMBU._

_- Onde você vai?_

_- Me convocaram para uma missão. Talvez seja um pouco demorada, mas eu voltarei. – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo calmo para depois colocar sua máscara. - Preciso ir... – finalizou saindo pela janela._

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura, agora com 20 anos, era considerada umas das médicas mais competentes da vila da folha. Havia conseguido superar sua mestra, a famosa Tsunade. Trabalhava no hospital todos os dias, como chefe da cirurgia geral.

Naruto havia se tornado Hokage há pouco tempo. Casou-se com Hinata e agora tinha dois filhos:Yuki e Yori. Yuki tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, como os do pai. Já Yori também tinha olhos azuis, porém herdara o cabelo escura de Hinata.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Havia se passado três semanas desde que Sasuke tinha saído numa missão, porém, não havia voltado.

Como sempre, a rosada estava no hospital. Tinha acabado de sair do centro cirúrgico, quando um ANBU aparece.

- Dra. Haruno, o Hokage pediu para você comparecer na sala dele... – Sakura apenas piscou e quando abriu os olhos novamente, o ANBU havia sumido.

"_Espero que o Naruto tenha alguma notícia dele..."_

**x-x-x-x-x**

A rosada saiu foi até a sala de Tsunade, que a liberou para se ausentar do hospital.

Não demorou muito e Sakura já estava batendo na porta da sala do Hokage, e escutou apenas um "Entre!". Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com Naruto, que parecia preocupado.

- Me chamou, Hokage?

- Sakura-chan, não precisa me chamar assim... Sabe que eu não gosto disso! – disse, emburrando.

- Pode falar, Naruto. Alguma novidade?

Naruto estava virado para janela, quando voltou-se para a amiga.

- Ainda não temos nenhuma notícia, Sakura-chan... não acharam o Sasuke ainda.

- Mas como isso é possível, Naruto! Todo o restante do grupo que realizou a missão voltou para Konoha... por que só ele ficou? – dizia entre soluços. – ele não pode ter morrido... Não pode!

- Já mandei outro esquadrão AMBU para procurá-lo... Não se preocupe! – disse ele abraçando a melhor amiga e ex-companheira de time.

Naruto apenas sentiu Sakura se soltar nos braços dele. Ela havia desmaiado.

- Sakura! – dizia enquanto chacoalhava a rosada. – acorda! Drogaa! - Naruto pegou Sakura em seus braços e a colocou em um sofá, que tinha na sua sala. - Acorda, Sakura-chan!

O Hokage nem percebeu a porta sendo aberta por Hinata, seguida de Ino.

- Naruto-kun, eu... – Hinata olha aquela cena e fica surpresa. – o que aconteceu com a Sakura?

- Ela desmaiou, Hina! Aconteceu agora... Eu não sei o que fazer!

- Testuda! – correu Ino até o sofá, onde Sakura estava e começou a lhe dar pequenos "tapas" com a ponta dos dedos... – acorda!

- Isso não vai resolver, Ino! É melhor levarmos a Sakura para o hospital!

- Hãn? – murmurou Sakura. Ela estava acordando. – O quê?

Os três ficaram olhando para Sakura. Rapidamente, Ino foi pegar um copo com água, enquanto Hinata ajudava a rosada a sentar-se.

- Hinata? Ino? O Que aconteceu?

- Nós que te perguntamos Testuda! – dizia Ino, enquanto entregava o copo com água gelada para a amiga.

- Sakura-chan... você desmaiou! Como se sente? – perguntou Naruto, visivelmente preocupado.

- Meio tonta... mas já tá passando... – dizia enquanto dava alguns goles na água. – não quis preocupar vocês.

- Eu vou levar você para casa, Sakura.

- Não posso Hina. Prometi a Tsunade que voltaria! Eu já estou bem... estou falando sério. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Hinata e Ino se entreolharam. Não poderiam deixar Sakura ir, porém, ela era teimosa.

- Pelo menos, deixa eu te acompanhar até o hospital, Testuda... Vamos.

- Eu tô bem, gente! Que coisa! – dizia enquanto Ino a carregava pelo braço, em direção a saída. Antes de fechar a porta, Sakura completou. – Naruto, se souber de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, me avisa? Por favor...

- Claro, Sakura! Avisarei quando tiver novidades! – disse sorrindo, enquanto via a amiga fechando a porta.

Enquanto Ino acompanhava Sakura de volta ao hospital, Hinata ficou na sala com Naruto. Ambos pareciam apreensivos.

- Naruto-kun, o que houve? – dizia enquanto abraçava o marido.

- Você não imagina, Hina!

- Sasuke de novo? – perguntou ela, ouvindo apenas o loiro confirmar. – não tem nenhuma novidade? Nenhuma pista!

- Nada, Hina. E é isso que me preocupa. Tenho medo de que tenha acontecido o pior...

- Você acha que ele... – Hinata não pôde completar a frase, pois era como se um nó tivesse sido formado em sua garganta. – não. Ele é forte, Naruto...

Naruto deu um longo suspiro, enquanto acariciava a esposa.

- Não sei o que poderia ser pior... ele ter morrido, ou ter abandonado a Sakura... de novo!

**x-x-x-x-x**

- O que você tem, Sakura? – perguntou Ino, enquanto caminhava de braços dados com a amiga. – já faz algum tempo que te vejo triste e chorando pelos cantos...

- Nada Ino... só ando um pouco triste!– dizia cabisbaixa. – não sei mais o que fazer, Ino. Não consigo me concentrar em nada!

Ino na mesma hora parou e ficou de frente para Sakura e percebeu que ela estava chorando. Odiava ver sua melhor amiga e rival sofrendo tanto. Algumas pessoas passavam na rua e olhavam a cena, como se fosse um espetáculo, fazendo com que a Haruno se sentisse mais mal, do que já estava.

- Ele vai voltar, Sakura-chan... – dizia enquanto abraçava a amiga. – Não se preocupe. Logo vão encontrá-lo... são e salvo! Só um idiota para não voltar para uma mulher tão bonita, inteligente e amorosa quanto você... – falou isso separando-se dela e vendo a expressão surpresa da amiga. – e claro, testuda!

Sakura deu uma pequena risada. Somente Ino para conseguir fazer ela rir naquelas condições.

As duas foram conversando durante todo o caminho. Quando menos esperaram, estavam em frente ao hospital onde Sakura trabalhava. Ela parecia um pouco mais "alegre".

- Tem certeza que tem condições de trabalhar, Sakura?

- Tenho, Ino! Obrigada...

Sakura abraçou a amiga e foi se distanciando, fazendo um aceno com a mão, que foi correspondido pela loira.

Logo que ela entrou no hospital, Sakura deu de cara com Tsunade.

- Desculpe a demora, Tsunade. Tive um pequeno imprevisto.

- Sem problemas, Sakura. Tome... – disse dando alguns prontuários. – Aqui estão os pacientes que você tem que fazer a visita. Você pode checar se estão todos bem e depois pode ir para a casa.

- Certo, Tsunade.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura andava pelos corredores com os prontuários na mão. Entrou no quarto do seu último paciente.

- Boa tarde, senhor Hikaru. – disse sorridente. – como se sente?

- Bem doutora! E você, como vai?

- Muito bem! Vim apenas ver se está tudo bem com seu novo coração...

Sakura pegou seu estetoscópio e começou a auscutar os batimentos do paciente.

- O senhor parece bem... – dizia enquanto olhava a monitorização de seu paciente. – Seus batimentos cardíacos estão normais, pressão ótima...

- Isso é bom, não é?

- Não... isso é ótimo! – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto pegava na mão do senhor. – logo o senhor vai poder ir para casa...

- Que bom, doutora Haruno... graças a senhora! Nem sei como agradecer!

- Só faço meu trabalho, senhor Hikaru. Bom, por hoje é só, vou avisar sua esposa que o senhor está bem. Com licença...

Sakura logo encontrou a esposa do homem e relatou sobre seu estado. E, assim como o homem, a esposa agradeceu de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

- Obrigada, doutora! Não sei o que seria de mim sem meu marido! Estamos juntos a tanto tempo...

- Eu compreendo. Mas o pior já passou... – disse ela sorrindo.- Se a senhora quiser, pode entrar. Se me dá licença, preciso ir...

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Com licença, Tsunade. – disse a rosada batendo na porta já aberta.

Tsunade estava analisando alguns papéis, sentada em sua mesa.

-Entre, Sakura. O que deseja?

- Já acabei o que me pediu... precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Só mais uma coisa... amanhã você terá duas cirurgias... As salas já estão reservadas. Descanse e se alimente bem, pois a segunda cirurgia será extensa.

- Tudo bem... estarei pronta. Até!

Sakura apenas guardou seu jaleco e pegou sua bolsa, para finalmente ir para casa descansar.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Assim que chegou em casa, jogou sua bolsa no sofá e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava tomar um bom banho e relaxar.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água quente molhar seu corpo por completo. Ficou algum tempo de olhos fechados, sentindo apenas seus músculos ficarem mais relaxados.

- Ando trabalhando demais... – disse para si mesma.

Ela sabia que estava mentindo para si mesma. Não era o trabalho que a fazia ficar tão tensa. Sabia exatamente o que era: A falta de notícias **dele**.

Desde aquela noite que se entregou para ele, as cenas não saiam de sua cabeça. Eram fantasmas que teimavam em assombrá-la. Sentiu um nó na garganta e, como sempre, as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, misturando-se com a água.

"_Ele prometeu que não ia me abandonar..."_ pensou ela.

Saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha, deixando os cabelos molhados caírem pelas suas costas. Foi até um espelho que se encontrava lá e ficou olhando seu reflexo meio embaçado, devido ao vapor d'água. Saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha e foi até o armário do seu quarto, procurar alguma roupa para vestir. Pegou a primeira camisola que viu a sua frente e a vestiu.

Desceu até a cozinha e foi preparar o jantar. Depois que seus pais morreram, não tinha mais o luxo de encontrar sua comida quentinha no prato, muito menos uma família a esperando em casa.

Preparou uma bobagem para comer e depois foi se deitar. Por mais cansada que estivesse, não conseguia mais dormir uma boa noite de sono. Sempre que colocava sua cabeça no travesseiro, imaginava se Sasuke estaria bem... se pelo menos estaria vivo, para um dia, voltar para ela!

Já era tarde quando finalmente havia pegado no sono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Descobertas**

_- Você achou mesmo que eu ia ficar com você, Sakura? – dizia o moreno rindo._

_- Do que você está falando... você me prometeu!_

_- Sakura-chan... – o homem dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto da jovem. – eu não te amo! Nunca te amei... Quando vai entender isso?_

_- É mentira!_

_- Você só passou de uma diversão..._

- NÃO! – Sakura deu um salto na cama. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava no seu quarto. – Foi só um sonho... – disse ela ofegante, enquanto limpava o suor que escorria pelo rosto.

Olhou para o relógio, já eram 7:30 da manhã.

- Droga!- praguejou. – vou me atrasar!

Saiu correndo da cama e tomou uma ducha rápida. Em menos de 10 minutos estava pronta. Desceu as escadas e pegou a primeira fruta que viu na frente. "_Isso porque a Tsunade mandou eu me alimentar." _Pensou ela dando uma leve risada. Pegou sua bolsa, que estava jogada no sofá e saiu correndo para tentar chegar a tempo...

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Isso é hora, Sakura? – disse Tsunade a esperando na porta do hospital.

- Sinto muito, Tsunade... acabei me atrasando. – dizia ela em quanto comia rapidamente a maçã que havia pegado em casa. – vamos entrar?

Tsunade apenas assentiu e as duas entraram na recepção do hospital. Sakura pegou os prontuários dos pacientes, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs.

- Bom dia, Dra. Haruno. – disse a enfermeira simpaticamente. – seus prontuários, acertei?

- Exatamente! – disse sorrindo, enquanto pegava os prontuários das mãos da enfermeira. – Obrigada.

- Sakura, te espero na minha sala. – Disse Tsunade antes de retirar-se.

Sakura correu para a sala da equipe médica. Haviam alguns médicos sentados conversando e dando risadas altas. Ela apenas adentrou a sala, os cumprimentou, colocou sua bolsa em seu armário e retirando seu jaleco do mesmo... pegou os prontuários e saiu em disparada rumo à sala de Tsunade.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Estou aqui, Tsunade! Ufa... – disse enquanto arrumava os cabelos.

- Sakura, você não me parece bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tsunade havia reparado nas olheiras de Sakura e na palidez incomum da médica.

- Acho que sim, Tsunade... Apenas não consegui dormir direito, mas estou bem. – garantiu.

- Certo... Faça sua ronda diária e prepare-se para entrar no centro cirúrgico as 9:30, ok?

- Está bem! – assentiu a rosada para depois se retirar.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Aqui estão os prontuários revisados. – disse Sakura, entregando-os à enfermeira. – Obrigada, Inuka.

Sakura novamente olhou no relógio, já eram 9:10. Em 20 minutos entraria para a cirurgia, mas ainda precisava se trocar. _"Hoje não é meu dia!"_ pensou ela. Parecia que o dia estava voando, mas ela sentia-se cansada... até mesmo Tsunade, que não era muito observadora, reparou na aparência dela.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_9:25 hrs._

Sakura estava na pré-sala de cirurgia, olhando a equipe de enfermeiros e anestesistas, enquanto lavava as mãos para entrar.

Não estava sentindo-se bem, mas não falou nada para Tsunade, afinal, ela mesma era culpada por estar assim. Não se alimentava e nem dormia direito... apenas ficava pensando **nele**.

- Pronta? – perguntou Tsunade, entrando na pré-sala.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça e as duas entraram juntas na sala de cirurgia.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Bisturi... – dizia a rosada estendendo a mão, porém, quando foi pegar o instrumento, sua visão deu uma leve escurecida, fazendo com que ela o deixasse cair. Fechou os olhos e esperou alguns segundos para abri-los novamente. – de-desculpe.

- Sakura... – dizia Tsunade com irritação na voz. – o que está acontecendo!

- Nada!- exclamou ela alterada. – o bisturi escapou da minha mão, só isso...

...

- Aspire mais um pouco aqui, por favor. – dizia Tsunade para uma enfermeira. – Está ótimo, obrigada.

Tsunade a cada minuto olhava para o rosto de Sakura, que aparentava estar se sentindo mal, mesmo ela dizendo o contrário.

- Acabamos! Mais uma vida salva. – disse Sakura contente. – Agora é só suturar.

- Hiku, faça isso para a doutora Haruno! Você terminou por hoje, Sakura... vamos! – disse Tsunade autoritária.

- Tsunade, eu...

- Basta, Sakura! Vamos! Agora. Pode fazer o que lhe pedi, Hiku? – o homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos da equipe se entreolharam. Nunca viram Tsunade tão alterada... e justamente com Sakura, que nunca dera motivos para isso.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura saiu primeiro da sala de cirurgia e jogou fora a máscara que havia usado. Ela realmente estava irritada com a atitude da médica mais velha. Foi até a pia para lavar as mãos, acompanhando a mestra apenas com o olhar, que também saia da sala.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo, Sakura! Pode me explicar, ou é difícil? – disse ironicamente.

Sakura nada respondia, apenas continuava olhando para as mãos enquanto as esfregava. Como iria dizer a Tsunade seus sentimentos? Ela já sabia de tudo, para que repetir?

- Se você não está em condições de trabalhar, por que não me avisa!

- Por favor, pare... – dizia ela enquanto secava as mãos. – não quero falar sobre isso, por favor!

Quanto mais Sakura pedia, mas ela falava. A rosada apoiou-se na pia. Novamente sua visão estava escurecendo, só que dessa vez, além disso, começou a sentir que faltava ar em seus pulmões.

- Me responda, Sakura! – alterava-se Tsunade. Odiava falar sozinha, porém, percebeu que Sakura não estava fazendo de propósito. Viu a rosada com uma das mãos no peito, enquanto a outra estava na testa . Agora sua raiva,tornou-se preocupação – Sakura?

Tsunade foi se aproximando da médica mais nova, que apenas se virou. Estava mais pálida do que nunca. Quando a rosada foi pronunciar algumas palavras, caiu inconsciente no chão.

- Rápido, tragam uma maca aqui! Agora! – gritava Tsunade para chamar a atenção das pessoas que ainda se encontravam no centro cirúrgico.

Logo, dois enfermeiros apareceram com uma maca e, com muito cuidado, colocaram a rosada deitada.

- Podem deixar, eu assumo daqui. – disse Tsunade aos dois. – apenas quero que um de vocês venha comigo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Passado algum tempo, Sakura finalmente desperta. Estava totalmente desnorteada. Passou os olhos pelo quarto branco, que conhecia muito bem.

De repente, apareceu um flash em que escutava apenas a voz de Tsunade, chamando-a. _"Desmaiei... de novo?"_ pensou Sakura. _"Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando!" _

- Que bom que acordou! – disse Tsunade. – Preciso falar com você, Sakura... venha, te ajudo a se levantar.

Sakura foi guiada por Tsunade até a sala ao lado, onde se sentou de frente para a mulher, que a encarava.

- Fale, Tsunade... o que eu tenho! – falou secamente, torcendo para ser anemia, fraqueza ou coisa parecida.

Tsunade deu um suspiro pesaroso e encarou mais uma vez a garota.

- Você está grávida... – disse enquanto estendia o papel com o resultado.

_**Paciente: Sakura Haruno Idade:20**_

_Teste de gravidez: Positivo._

- Não... pode... ser! – dizia a Haruno trêmula. – Por favor, Tsunade... esse exame não pode ser meu! Por favor ! Tsunade... me diga que é mentira. – disse encarando a médica, que não esboçou qualquer reação.

Sakura começou a chorar desesperadamente. Não era possível, que justamente agora, quando sua vida parecia ter "tomado o rumo certo", acontecesse isso. O problema não era a gravidez, mas sim, como ela iria criá-lo depois que nascesse. Uma criança é uma grande responsabilidade.

Tsunade que viu o estado da Haruno pegou as mãos gélidas da médica.

- Fique calma, Sakura... – dizia enquanto acariciava as mãos da rosada. – o pai é o Sasuke, não é! – olhou para Haruno e viu que ela estava soluçando, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia de sua boca, vendo apenas a rosada concordar com a cabeça. – vai dar tudo certo, querida! Não se preocupe...

- Co-como eu vou fazer depois que ele nascer? E-eu não tenho ninguém para me ajudar... nem mesmo, o Sasuke... – dizia em meio à soluços.

- Não pense nisso agora... – Tsunade ergueu a cabeça de sua discípula. – nesse momento, você tem que pensar em se cuidar.

- Ma-mas... eu nu-nunca cuidei de crianças.. e eu vou ser uma péssima mãe, Tsunade. – falava Sakura com as mãos no rosto.

- Chega, Sakura! Você está sendo irracional... vou chamar alguém para te levar para casa! Você precisa se acalmar e descansar! Vamos... – Tsunade pegou Sakura pelo braço e a levantou, ainda em prantos.

Logo que saíram da sala de Tsunade, depararam-se com Kakashi e Naruto... Realmente eles apareceram na hora e no lugar certos.

- Sakura-chan... o que aconteceu? – Naruto fitou o rosto inchado da médica.

Sakura não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Hokage... Kakashi, posso falar com vocês? - viu apenas os dois assentirem com a cabeça, e depois virou-se para Sakura. – Você, Sakura, volte para minha sala e tenta se acalmar mais um pouco, certo?

**X-X-X-X-X**

- Por que a Sakura está naquele estado, Tsunade? – disse Kakashi fechando a porta atrás de si.

- É, vovó... o que ela tem?

Tsunade fuzilou Naruto com o olhar.

- Primeiro, Naruto, não sou sua avó! Não é porque é Hokage que tem o direito de tomar certas liberdades... – Naruto apenas arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso sem graça. – Sobre a Sakura, bem... – deu um suspiro. – ela está grávida e está totalmente desconcertada... – a médica viu Kakashi e Naruto quase caindo para trás. – Ela vai precisar muito da nossa ajuda...

- O filho é do Sasuke, não é? – Tsunade apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Merda! – praguejou Naruto. – o pior de tudo é que ele sumiu... e a Sakura está desesperada.

- Ela não pode passar por emoções fortes. Quero que vocês dois cuidem dela... ela anda muito abatida e isso pode ser prejudicial , tanto para ela, quanto para a criança.

- Certo... Vou ver como ela está! – dizendo isso, Kakashi retirou-se da sala

Naruto que ainda estava na sala, permaneceu em silêncio. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Naruto... – disse chamando a atenção do loiro. – Caso tenha notícias do Sasuke, qualquer notícia, me avise antes... não quero a Sakura passando qualquer tipo de nervoso.

- Está bem.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura havia voltado para a sala de Tsunade e estava sentada com os olhos fixos no papel em suas mãos.

- Sakura? – disse Kakashi se aproximando dela.

- Vai embora, Kakashi... por favor. Não quero ver ninguém. – respondeu chorosa.

O sensei foi até sua ex-aluna e retirou o papel de suas mãos. Dobrou-o e o colocou em cima da mesa.

- Já chega de ficar olhando esse papel, Sakura... – disse ele agachando-se na frente da rosada. – Tsunade me contou. – ele viu a expressão de surpresa da Haruno. – não se preocupe... vai dar tudo certo. – ele acariciou o rosto da rosada. – Vou te levar para casa.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hinata andava com Yuki e Yori de mãos dadas, um de cada lado da jovem. Os três divertiam-se, quando Hinata avistou Kakashi e ao seu lado, Sakura cabisbaixa.

- Mamãe, não é a Tia Sakura? – dizia Yuki puxando o vestido que a mãe usava. – Olha lá Yori-kun!

- É mesmo! É a Tia Sakura... – Yori soltou-se das mãos da mãe e foi ao encontro da rosada, sendo seguido por Yuki.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Tsunade pediu para que Naruto e eu cuidemos de vocês, agora! – Kakashi parou quando viu duas crianças conhecidas vindo em direção a Haruno. Depois avistou Hinata, também correndo na direção dos dois.

- Tia Sakura! Tia Sakura! – gritavam os dois ao redor da rosada, enquanto abraçavam as pernas da médica.

Sakura que estava distraída, havia notado somente agora, a presença das crianças. Os dois tinham um grande afeto por ela, e Sakura compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

- Oi, meus amores... – Sakura beijou os dois meninos.

- Uzumaki Yori e Uzumaki Yuki! – exclamou Hinata com as mãos na cintura. – vocês dois sabem que é perigoso correr desse jeito.

- Desculpa, mãe... – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata voltou seu olhar para Sakura, e ficou preocupada por ver a amiga com aquelas feições tristes.

- Kakashi... Sakura-chan... – cumprimentou os dois. – o que foi, Sakura-chan? Você está... triste? – ela olhou para Kakashi, que fez um sim com a cabeça. - Kakashi, se importaria se eu tomasse a Sakura um pouco?

- Pode ir, Kakashi-sensei... A Hinata me acompanha até em casa! – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto Hinata já pegava no braço da amiga.

- Está bem! Mais tarde venho ver como você está! – e então Kakashi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura logo abriu a porta de sua casa, dando passagem para Hinata e seus filhos. Fechou a porta atrás de si e convidou Hinata para sentar-se.

- Tia Sakura, podemos pegar alguns brinquedos?

- Claro... a caixa está no mesmo lugar! Podem pegar quantos quiserem.

- Tá! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, para depois saírem correndo escada a cima.

- Se comportem... – falou Hinata num tom alto, para que ambos escutassem. Depois se voltou para a amiga. – vai me contar o que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

Sakura olhou para Hinata, já com os olhos lacrimejando... era difícil aceitar aquela notícia. Ser mãe era seu maior sonho, mas gostaria que seu marido, que no caso sempre quis que fosse Sasuke, compartilhasse esse momento com ela. Deu um longo suspiro e tomou coragem.

- Hina, eu tô grávida! – Sakura começou a fitar o chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Hinata ficou boquiaberta com a declaração da amiga. Por mais que não quisesse demonstrar espando, Hinata ficou com os olhos arregalados fitando a amiga, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sakura-chan... e-eu... – Hinata tentava procurava as palavras certas, até que abraçou a amiga. – Parabéns!

Sakura ficou surpresa. Até agora, ninguém, nem mesmo Tsunade havia a felicitado pela gravidez. Era como se as palavras de Hinata, tivesse atingido Sakura de uma forma positiva, dando-lhe força.

- Obrigada, Hina!

- Sabe, Sakura-chan... Agora você não está mais sozinha!- disse ela colocando a mão no ventre, ainda pequeno da rosada. – você tem um pedacinho do Sasuke com você... Como você sempre quis! – sorriu Hinata.

- Você tem razão, mas... isso me assusta, e muito. E se quando ele voltar, ele não quiser o filho? E se eu não for uma boa mãe? E se...

- Sakura, para com isso! Primeiro, Sasuke nunca iria negar um filho... Você e eu sabemos que o que ele mais quer é reconstruir o clã Uchiha! Segundo, você será uma ótima mãe! Você é amorosa, carinhosa, sabe ser rígida quando precisa... Além do mais, não está na hora de pensar nisso! Agora você precisa se cuidar... e sabe disso!

- Foi a mesma coisa que a Tsunade disse... – Sakura encarou Hinata e percebeu que estava antecipando as coisas... todos estavam certos.

- Já volto! Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. – disse Hinata levantando-se do sofá, deixando apenas Sakura sentada.

- Tudo bem, Hina... eu faço.

- Não senhora! Você vai ficar quietinha aí! Precisa descansar... – Sakura ia abrir a boca para replicar, porém Hinata já tinha ido para a cozinha.

"_Hinata tem razão! Preciso me cuidar para que meu filho nasça bem..."_ pensou Sakura enquanto acariciava a barriga, ainda "invisível".

**x-x-x-x-x**

Já havia anoitecido, e Hinata, junto com os filhos estavam na casa de Sakura. A companhia deles fazia muito bem a rosada, já que Yori e Yuki a alegravam, do mesmo jeito hiperativo que Naruto fazia quando era pequeno.

As duas estavam conversando, e as duas crianças brincavam no chão da sala, quando a campainha tocou.

- Pode deixar, Sakura-chan... Eu atendo. – disse Hinata, vendo a amiga concordar.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com Naruto e Kakashi.

- Naruto-kun... Kakashi. Entrem! – Hinata abriu caminha para os dois, que entraram. Naruto deu um selinho na esposa e foram até onde Sakura estava.

- Boa noite, Sakura! – disse Kakashi a cumprimentando. – você parece bem!

As duas crianças, assim que viram o pai, correram para abraçá-lo. O loiro pegou os dois no colo e foi até onde Kakashi e a rosada estavam.

- Oi Sakura-chan!

Os quatro ficaram conversando, enquanto as crianças voltaram a se distrair com os brinquedos de Sakura.

- Sakura, Tsunade me pediu para avisar que amanhã você tem que ir até o hospital, na parte da tarde. Ela quer conversar com você, a respeito de algumas cirurgias...

- Tudo bem.

- E a vovó pediu para a gente cuidar de você, Sakura-chan... – disse o loiro sorrindo. – afinal, é meu sobrinho ou sobrinha que está em jogo!

Sakura deu apenas um sorriso, quando viu as duas crianças se aproximarem.

- Tia... o que o papai falou é verdade? – Yuki tinha um brilho nos olhos - você vai ter um bebe?

- É verdade sim, Yuki-kun! - Sakura acariciou a cabeça da criança, que depois a abraçou.

Todos olharam a cena emocionados... Apesar da pouca idade, as crianças, sem mesmo saberem, estavam ajudando Sakura a ter forças para superar e aceitar a notícia.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Agora você vai descansar tá?

- Está bem, Hina. – Sakura virou-se para Kakashi e Naruto. – Obrigada por terem vindo... Vocês são muito importantes para mim!

Depois de se despedirem, Sakura trancou a porta e foi para o andar de cima. Iria seguir os conselhos de Hinata e de Tsunade e prometeu a si mesma que iria ser mais cuidadosa com a sua saúde.

Foi em direção ao banheiro que havia no seu quarto. Precisava tomar um bom banho e depois dormir ... E foi isso que fez.

Ela saiu apenas com a toalha enrolada em volta do seu corpo e foi até seu guarda-roupa, pegar algo para vestir. Pegou uma camisola rosa bebe e a vestiu... Depois foi até o espelho e ficou se olhando de lado, com as mãos no ventre, ainda não desenvolvido. Ficou se olhando por algum tempo, até que resolveu se deitar.

Colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobriu com o lençol, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ficou pensando nas coisas que Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto e Tsunade disseram. Ela tinha sorte por ter amigos como eles, que se importavam muito por ela e sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo.

"_Sabe, Sakura-chan... agora você não está mais sozinha!"_ relembrou Hinata dizendo aquelas palavras. Deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou novamente a barriga. _"Boa noite, meu amor."_ Pensou ainda com as mãos no ventre. E foi assim que adormeceu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x

Hinata andava com Yuki e Yori de mãos dadas, um de cada lado da jovem. Os três divertiam-se, quando Hinata avistou Kakashi e ao seu lado, Sakura cabisbaixa.

- Mamãe, não é a Tia Sakura? – dizia Yuki puxando o vestido que a mãe usava. – Olha lá Yori-kun!

- É mesmo! É a Tia Sakura... – Yori soltou-se das mãos da mãe e foi ao encontro da rosada, sendo seguido por Yuki.

x-x-x-x-x-x

- Tsunade pediu para que Naruto e eu cuidemos de vocês, agora! – Kakashi parou quando viu duas crianças conhecidas vindo em direção a Haruno. Depois avistou Hinata, também correndo na direção dos dois.

- Tia Sakura! Tia Sakura! – gritavam os dois ao redor da rosada, enquanto abraçavam as pernas da médica.

Sakura que estava distraída, havia notado somente agora, a presença das crianças. Os dois tinham um grande afeto por ela, e Sakura compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

- Oi, meus amores... – Sakura beijou os dois meninos.

- Uzumaki Yori e Uzumaki Yuki! – exclamou Hinata com as mãos na cintura. – vocês dois sabem que é perigoso correr desse jeito.

- Desculpa, mãe... – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata voltou seu olhar para Sakura, e ficou preocupada por ver a amiga com aquelas feições tristes.

- Kakashi... Sakura-chan... – cumprimentou os dois. – o que foi, Sakura-chan? Você está... triste? – ela olhou para Kakashi, que fez um sim com a cabeça. - Kakashi, se importaria se eu tomasse a Sakura um pouco?

- Pode ir, Kakashi-sensei... A Hinata me acompanha até em casa! – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto Hinata já pegava no braço da amiga.

- Está bem! Mais tarde venho ver como você está! – e então Kakashi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura logo abriu a porta de sua casa, dando passagem para Hinata e seus filhos. Fechou a porta atrás de si e convidou Hinata para sentar-se.

- Tia Sakura, podemos pegar alguns brinquedos?

- Claro... a caixa está no mesmo lugar! Podem pegar quantos quiserem.

- Tá! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, para depois saírem correndo escada a cima.

- Se comportem... – falou Hinata num tom alto, para que ambos escutassem. Depois se voltou para a amiga. – vai me contar o que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

Sakura olhou para Hinata, já com os olhos lacrimejando... era difícil aceitar aquela notícia. Ser mãe era seu maior sonho, mas gostaria que seu marido, que no caso sempre quis que fosse Sasuke, compartilhasse esse momento com ela. Deu um longo suspiro e tomou coragem.

- Hina, eu tô grávida! – Sakura começou a fitar o chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Hinata ficou boquiaberta com a declaração da amiga. Por mais que não quisesse demonstrar espando, Hinata ficou com os olhos arregalados fitando a amiga, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sakura-chan... e-eu... – Hinata tentava procurava as palavras certas, até que abraçou a amiga. – Parabéns!

Sakura ficou surpresa. Até agora, ninguém, nem mesmo Tsunade havia a felicitado pela gravidez. Era como se as palavras de Hinata, tivesse atingido Sakura de uma forma positiva, dando-lhe força.

- Obrigada, Hina!

- Sabe, Sakura-chan... Agora você não está mais sozinha!- disse ela colocando a mão no ventre, ainda pequeno da rosada. – você tem um pedacinho do Sasuke com você... Como você sempre quis! – sorriu Hinata.

- Você tem razão, mas... isso me assusta, e muito. E se quando ele voltar, ele não quiser o filho? E se eu não for uma boa mãe? E se...

- Sakura, para com isso! Primeiro, Sasuke nunca iria negar um filho... Você e eu sabemos que o que ele mais quer é reconstruir o clã Uchiha! Segundo, você será uma ótima mãe! Você é amorosa, carinhosa, sabe ser rígida quando precisa... Além do mais, não está na hora de pensar nisso! Agora você precisa se cuidar... e sabe disso!

- Foi a mesma coisa que a Tsunade disse... – Sakura encarou Hinata e percebeu que estava antecipando as coisas... todos estavam certos.

- Já volto! Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. – disse Hinata levantando-se do sofá, deixando apenas Sakura sentada.

- Tudo bem, Hina... eu faço.

- Não senhora! Você vai ficar quietinha aí! Precisa descansar... – Sakura ia abrir a boca para replicar, porém Hinata já tinha ido para a cozinha.

_"Hinata tem razão! Preciso me cuidar para que meu filho nasça bem..."_ pensou Sakura enquanto acariciava a barriga, ainda "invisível".

x-x-x-x-x

Já havia anoitecido, e Hinata, junto com os filhos estavam na casa de Sakura. A companhia deles fazia muito bem a rosada, já que Yori e Yuki a alegravam, do mesmo jeito hiperativo que Naruto fazia quando era pequeno.

As duas estavam conversando, e as duas crianças brincavam no chão da sala, quando a campainha tocou.

- Pode deixar, Sakura-chan... Eu atendo. – disse Hinata, vendo a amiga concordar.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com Naruto e Kakashi.

- Naruto-kun... Kakashi. Entrem! – Hinata abriu caminha para os dois, que entraram. Naruto deu um selinho na esposa e foram até onde Sakura estava.

- Boa noite, Sakura! – disse Kakashi a cumprimentando. – você parece bem!

As duas crianças, assim que viram o pai, correram para abraçá-lo. O loiro pegou os dois no colo e foi até onde Kakashi e a rosada estavam.

- Oi Sakura-chan!

Os quatro ficaram conversando, enquanto as crianças voltaram a se distrair com os brinquedos de Sakura.

- Sakura, Tsunade me pediu para avisar que amanhã você tem que ir até o hospital, na parte da tarde. Ela quer conversar com você, a respeito de algumas cirurgias...

- Tudo bem.

- E a vovó pediu para a gente cuidar de você, Sakura-chan... – disse o loiro sorrindo. – afinal, é meu sobrinho ou sobrinha que está em jogo!

Sakura deu apenas um sorriso, quando viu as duas crianças se aproximarem.

- Tia... o que o papai falou é verdade? – Yuki tinha um brilho nos olhos - você vai ter um bebe?

- É verdade sim, Yuki-kun! - Sakura acariciou a cabeça da criança, que depois a abraçou.

Todos olharam a cena emocionados... Apesar da pouca idade, as crianças, sem mesmo saberem, estavam ajudando Sakura a ter forças para superar e aceitar a notícia.

x-x-x-x-x

- Agora você vai descansar tá?

- Está bem, Hina. – Sakura virou-se para Kakashi e Naruto. – Obrigada por terem vindo... Vocês são muito importantes para mim!

Depois de se despedirem, Sakura trancou a porta e foi para o andar de cima. Iria seguir os conselhos de Hinata e de Tsunade e prometeu a si mesma que iria ser mais cuidadosa com a sua saúde.

Foi em direção ao banheiro que havia no seu quarto. Precisava tomar um bom banho e depois dormir ... e foi isso que fez.

Ela saiu apenas com a toalha enrolada em volta do seu corpo e foi até seu guarda-roupa, pegar algo para vestir. Pegou uma camisola rosa bebe e a vestiu... Depois foi até o espelho e ficou se olhando de lado, com as mãos no ventre, ainda não desenvolvido. Ficou se olhando por algum tempo, até que resolveu se deitar.

Colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobriu com o lençol, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ficou pensando nas coisas que Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto e Tsunade disseram. Ela tinha sorte por ter amigos como eles, que se importavam muito por ela e sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo.

_"Sabe, Sakura-chan... agora você não está mais sozinha!"_ relembrou Hinata dizendo aquelas palavras. Deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou novamente a barriga. _"Boa noite, meu amor."_ Pensou ainda com as mãos no ventre. E foi assim que adormeceu.

Continua...


End file.
